High School Trials: The Unspoken Fact
by crixxy200016
Summary: High School was meant for studies and grades, right? Then WHY is there always Drama at every corner? Parents never tell you about this.  challengefic  Penguinshipping


High School Trials: The Unspoken Facts and Lessons

Hello! This is my first fic, and I will gladly take any flames, because my Zodiac's a fire sign. I can take the heat! So, many of you has endured the hardships of High School (scratch that, we ALL did) and now I want you to relive some of those moments and the good ones to this fic. Main character is Dawn, but her friends ( May, Misty and Leaf) will still be there. You can also add OC's, remove and add characters,give other pairings (with the sole exception of AgainstShipping). This can also be a songfic. But you have to cover the FOUR CRUCIAL YEARS, hmmmkay? Oh, the chapter, plots, shippings and the mystery houses will be yours. This contest will continue until December 29, 2012 okay? Because your stories will need to be LONG and maybe just **a little** dramatic

You are allowed to repeat any lines from the song into the story. It can be one-sided, angsty, fluffy, absolutely NO LEMONS, romantic etc. Just make a plan that the essence of the song is sewed into the story.

Requirements are:

School Play

Terrible Accident

Lake or Beach

School legend

Great embarrassment

Party Night

Sorority and/or Fraternity

Intramurals

Freshmen Blues

Sophomore

Junior Memories

Senior Memoirs and flashbacks

Submit name in review or PM. This is my piece. It's only a lil bit , but I will be posting chapters if I have the inspiration and time.

Narrator Crissiania (guess where I got my account name...) :

High School, they say, is the part of your life which is where you will make your greatest mistakes, your greatest triumphs and discover the meaning of enemies, heartbreak, loyalty, friendship and hardship.

Parents are sending you there for your studies. They will not explain the life lessons that you will discover there. But you will stumble across them, and you WILL use them. For the sake of your well-being.

Four close friends, laughing, sat under the tree's shade, staring at the lake of Zodiac Academy. They were Seniors, and they had their life in front of them. They had to admit, high school was the scariest rollercoaster in their life, but it also was the most thrilling. They made friends, made enemies, fell in love, got heartbroken, had the most surprising and life-changing twists too.

There were times those friends couldn't believe they had even survived the outcome.

Dawn saw the lessons there. The hardships and the trials. But they would come later. That is for another story. I mean chapter.

There was the part for the play, the embarrassment that Ursula and her gang caused for her and her friends, the sudden accident at her dorm, and the people who made her world look twisted and cruel, yet showing the beauty of it in an eerie way.

She was glad that she was picked to be Juliet Capulet in their play. Only thing was, she didn't like her Romeo. That bastard Paul Shinji. The play was supposed to be a love story, with Romeo expressing undying love to the person that he was forbidden to be in love with. How can the teacher _**HANDPICK**_ Paul? He's expressionless and mean.

Besides, how can Dawn fall in love with the same guy who went behind her back, cheating on her with other sluts?

She shuddered at the thought of the play, which went terribly downhill. Don't ask why.

And of course, how can she forget the Whore Ward? They made Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf's lives at Zodiac Academy miserable, just because Misty and Leaf commented that they were "too caked in makeup they looked fake".

Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Amber (random) invited them to a casual campus party, but told them that it was a costume party, and the theme was beach. It was fail, since they were the only ones wearing swimsuits, everyone laughed at them.

"He he. Well, if it isn't Daryl, Maya, Marcie and Lila. Welcome to the party. Hey everybody! Let us welcome our guests of honor, the Idiots." Melody insulted. May, angered and blushing harder than an embarrassed tomato, retaliated " At least when we dress like an irritable slutty bitch, we don't actually look bad."

"Unlike you, who looks like a hooker that just got thrown out on the streets." Leaf said, then Amber, who was SO pissed, broke the expensive Swahili vase their House Mom, Rita, bought.

They walked out of the party unharmed by the house because Rita was actually listening at the stairs, only with a minor reprimand for them young ladies to get dressed properly and shorten their curses, and a batch of fudge brownies. Their party ended immediately and the girls were given the bathroom stalls to clean for the whole semester.

They became known as the girls who stood up to the popular clique. The teachers knew them as great trainers and coordinators. The freshmen knew them as the girls to look to when it was for directions or advice. By the time that they were juniors, Dawn was the captain of the cheerleading squad, May became the Environmental Student Teacher, Misty was now the Top Water Trainer at ZA, and Leaf became the youngest Student Nurse in the history of the Academy. Boys admired them, girls want to be them, yet they also had the same experiences that everybody goes through the sensitive stage of life.

For Dawn, you can NEVER escape High School. Even though you have to, it is for your own sake.

Let your imaginations fly on this one. I already have a 53 yr. Old bus driver in mine. He he.

Contest will end at said date, no main character death, but you can in your OC's and small role characters, the tragedy must be a BIG one, and yadda yadda yadda. And that is all.

**HAVE FUN WRITING! **

**Cri_xxy**


End file.
